O Myfanwy
by Solstice Zero
Summary: Pterodactyl hunting in the lovely Welsh outdoors. Jack/Ianto.


_Author's Note: Found out that the name Myfanwy came from a song, had to make Jack sing it. Bit of a nod to cheesy old John Barrowman. This story could literally fall almost anywhere in the second season, pre-"Fragments"._

"Paham mae dicter, O Myfanwy, yn llenwi'th lygaid duon di? A'th ruddiau tirion, O Myfanwy, heb wrido wrth fy ngweled i?" Jack's voice bounced off of the trees and reverberated around them as he marched through the forest, Ianto following a little bit behind, struggling through the underbrush and carrying a rift activity detector.

"I don't think that singing to her is going to help much, sir," he said, breathing hard.

"Can't know that 'til you try, Ianto! Come on, sing it with me! Pa le mae'r wen-"

"Good God no, sir." He caught up to Jack, who stood still for a moment, looking over at him with that well-known expression.

"This seem familiar, Ianto?"

Ianto tried to catch his breath. "Chasing our pet pterodactyl through the forest, sir? No, not particularly."

"Can we drop the sir, already?" Jack started to move on, a little slower. "Don't you remember? This is where we met."

"Probably not this particular clump of trees." Ianto was shining his torch at the display of the detector. "She's about half a mile ahead of us and God knows how high above."

"You're not a romantic man, Ianto."

"Well, Jack, I always trust you to be the girl in these situations."

Jack smiled at the informal and abruptly turned around to stop Ianto with a kiss, the detector beeping quietly between them. When he pulled away, Ianto breathed, "Well, that was nice, but maybe we should focus on the task at hand."

Jack gave his patented leer.

Ianto sighed and pushed around him, moving on through the woods. "Can anyone say anything without you making it innuendo?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"There are going to be a lot of farmers with missing sheep tomorrow if we don't find her."

Jack laughed. "Maybe if you'd brought along some _chocolate_. Preferably dark."

Ianto tried to hide his laugh with a cough, but he knew Jack caught it, and he let himself grin a little bit. "It worked for a little while, you know."

"I never did ask you – how did she get into that warehouse in the first place?"

Ianto coughed for real this time, surprised. And not a little embarrassed. "You mean you don't know?"

Jack looked at him, now a little bit worried. "No. Should I?"

Ianto felt his face getting a little bit hot, and he didn't meet Jack's eyes, keeping his own trained on the detector and the ground. "Um," he said. He didn't want to have this conversation. He would have given anything, actually, to have Myfanwy come and sweep him away. Or maybe just kill him.

"Yes?" Jack was waiting. Still sounding a little worried. A little more worried. "What, Ianto?"

Ianto sighed and put a hand on the back of his neck, still not looking at Jack. "I sort of put her there."

"You did _what?_"

"How else do you think I deduced she liked dark chocolate?" Ianto heard the annoyance in his own voice, but didn't really feel it – not at Jack, at least. At himself, plenty. Maybe he should have explained this a long time ago.

"What are you talking about?"

"I – I kind of led her to that warehouse. I was keeping her there. So I could – um – make you come and catch her with me?" Ianto looked at him with a little, nervous, I'm-innocent-in-all-this smile. Jack just looked confused.

"I mean," Ianto continued, looking away, "nothing else was working, the whole knowing what a Weevil was and meeting you with coffee outside of the tourist center – that was excellent coffee, by the way, you should have hired me on the spot-"

"Ianto."

"Right. So I found her and I led her to the warehouse, because, you know, I figure the word 'pterodactyl' would make anyone curious, especially someone like you, so…" He trailed off. Looking everywhere but at Jack.

Then he heard Jack give a low, "Oh." Then, "_Ooh._" There, he got it.

Jack stopped, and reached out to grab Ianto's sleeve, and he turned around. And Jack smiled – half leer, half smile.

"You caught a pterodactyl and put it in a warehouse so you'd have a chance to try and convince me to hire you." Ianto nodded. "Because you wanted to store your half-converted Cyberman girlfriend in the basement of my hub."

Ianto swallowed, then nodded.

Jack's smile didn't change, and he tugged Ianto a little closer, putting his hands on Ianto's hips. Ianto looked into his face, confused. Jack cupped his cheek with his hand.

"You know that you've been forgiven for that. Everyone has forgiven you for it. Especially me." Then he kissed him, and Ianto lost his bearings for a second.

When Jack pulled away, Ianto heard him say very low, "And I have a newfound respect for Myfanwy."

"Oh?" was all he could say.

Jack nodded. "She must have really wanted to come and live with me, following you like that." He took the detector from Ianto's hand. "Come on, like you said, only so many sheep in Wales." And he went off through the woods, swatting branches out of the way, like he was made for it.

And Ianto just stared after him for a moment. He was never going to understand Jack Harkness. Never.


End file.
